Diario de Harry Potter
by carilu
Summary: 16 de Diciembre. Grimmuald Place. Diario de Harry Potter. Si lo lees... bueno, debes estar aburrido. Slash. Drarry.


**Notas: E**ste diario está basado en los hechos que cuenta Draco Malfoy en su diario. Para entender, hay que leer ambos. Recuerden que nada de Harry Potter nos pertence, todo es de J.K. Rowling, nuestra es la idea de hacer que follen, nada más. Si alguien adivina quienes somos le damos un hurra (no se vale haber leído los diarios ya...)

* * *

**Diario de Harry Potter**

_15 de diciembre._

Malfoy es el peor fisgón que he conocido.

No entiendo muy bien porqué se quedó a ver todo el espectáculo de hoy en las duchas, con ese Auror nuevo dándome una mamada mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros, pero eso sólo hizo el orgasmo más placentero.

Y desde ese momento, me ha estado viendo como lo hacía antes, cuando teníamos algo… Como si le perteneciera.

No es que me esté quejando, porque no voy a perder esta oportunidad ahora que la tengo. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar para ver cómo va a reaccionar… Si algo he aprendido de él en todo este tiempo, es que si piensa que algo es suyo no parará hasta conseguirlo.

Ahora sólo tengo que relajarme y esperar a que me encare.

H.P.

* * *

_16 de diciembre._

Draco Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre… Aunque debo admitir que cuando esta tarde caminó hacia mí, arrinconándome contra la pared, no me molestó mucho.

Además, siempre me ha gustado cuando lo sorprendo. Como cuando me dijo que pronto estaría rogándole… Sabía que iba a terminar haciendo algo después de verme en las duchas, e hizo justo lo que deseaba; me retó.

No pude evitar sonreírle y contestarle. La respuesta de él sólo me calentó más, y cuando sus ojos se desviaron al resto de mi _cuerpo_, por un momento tuve miedo de perder mi sentido común y besarlo…

Pero aún no. Lo malo es que se va por unos días… No importa, cuando llegue de nuevo después de la misión voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

H.P.

* * *

_20 de diciembre._

Malfoy es el mejor calienta pollas más maldito que he conocido. Durante todo el día estuvo provocándome… Primero en los vestuarios, cambiándose a mi lado y desvistiéndose como sólo él puede hacerlo, quitándose los pantalones y sacando el trasero para que la atención de quien lo vea se dirija directamente a sus nalgas. Luego en la cafetería, comiendo el mouse de chocolate con tanto entusiasmo que terminó follándose la cucharita.

Lo peor es que lo hace tan sutilmente que sólo yo me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Y siempre me miraba a los ojos, casi líquidos por la lujuria, divertidos por lo que sabía que me hacía sentir. Me daban ganas de lanzarlo contra el suelo y follarlo hasta que esa sonrisita de auto suficiencia desapareciera de su rostro. De besarlo hasta que sólo mi nombre pudiera salir de sus labios…

Al final no pude soportarlo, y cuando me rozó en las duchas lo lancé contra la pared y le dije que no jugara con fuego, porque podría llegar a quemarse.

Si conozco en algo a Draco, es que no dejará las cosas así. Seguro me querrá devolver el favor…

H.P.

_

* * *

_

21 de diciembre.

No sé si Malfoy se da cuenta de que lo hace, pero siempre cuando regreso de alguna misión en donde mi pellejo estuvo en peligro más de lo normal, sus ojos nunca se despegan de mí… Antes creía que era por la desilusión de no verme muerto, pero ahora pienso que tal vez es por otra cosa.

Luego de nuestra escaramuza en las duchas la otra vez, he intentado hacerlo perder con todas mis fuerzas. No soporto la tensión sexual entre ambos, y estoy seguro que en el departamento más de uno la habrá sentido.

El Ministerio hará una fiesta de Navidad. No quisiera ir, pero sé que Draco lo hará, así que pasaré un rato en ella antes de ir con los Weasleys.

H.P.

* * *

_23 de diciembre._

Malfoy me vio de nuevo con el auror aquel de la mamada en las duchas. Pensó que hacíamos otra cosa, claro, cuando sólo estábamos hablando tranquilamente sobre nuestra última misión. Desde que Malfoy comenzó a demostrar su interés en mí nuevamente, no me ha interesado estar con alguien más…

Por supuesto, Malfoy no sabe esto y en cuanto Jack nos dejó solos, me atacó con su lengua venenosa, como una serpiente que protege lo suyo. Luego de responderle, sin embargo, me atacó más físicamente, mordiéndome el labio inferior y alejándose sin prisas.

No pude evitar mirarle el trasero mientras se alejaba, pensando que tal vez ese juego era muy largo para toda la tensión que tengo encima… Debo admitir que mirar su trasero no ayudó. Sin embargo, no perderé.

H.P.

* * *

_24 de diciembre._

Lo he estado intentando evitar. Y, por supuesto, sé que Malfoy lo sabe. Pero era eso o perder, porque cuando lo vi esta mañana luego del sueño tan… vívido que tuve anoche —donde por fin le hice uso a las esposas muggles que una vez nos dieron en una misión—, sólo quería lanzármele encima, y eso significaría su vencida victoria en nuestro pequeño reto… Lo cual no podría permitirme.

Por suerte, el resto de la tarde tuve que pasármela lejos del Ministerio. Tuve que ir a Madame Malkin's a comprarme una túnica para la fiesta de esta noche… Sólo espero que no sea tan aburrida como me estoy imaginando que será.

H.P.

* * *

_25 de diciembre._

No quiero ver a Malfoy... a Draco con nadie más. Pensé que podía controlarme más, que no me importaría que estuviera con otro... Pero definitivamente ese no es el caso. Por un momento temí perder el control y alejar a ese auror como-se-llame de su lado y lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación antes de besar a Malfoy hasta volverlo tonto. Demostrarle a él y a todos que es mío.

Por suerte Draco se detuvo antes de que llegara a mi límite de lo que puedo ver.

Creo que ya no soporto este juego. Verlo hoy en la fiesta, verlo con ese hombre. No quiero que vuelva a pasar, y ya me estoy cansando del juego que estamos jugando. Deseo a Draco, y lo quiero conmigo. Ya no es sólo sexo, ya es hora de hacer algo para solucionar esta situación.

H.P.

* * *

_26 de diciembre._

Draco cumplió con su objetivo. Me rendí…. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Me golpeó, me empujó contra una pared y me susurró al oído lo que deseaba hacerme.

El muy estúpido me tentó tanto que lo demás era esperable y lógico.

Después de eso, no recuerdo claramente lo que hice, pero lo siguiente que supe era que estábamos en mi habitación y que yo lo estaba besando tan fuerte y tan insistente que me rompió el labio con sus dientes, no que importara, no cuando al fin pude tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos, devorándolo y sintiéndolo.

Lo había extrañado, no importa con cuántas personas me acosté en el tiempo que estuvimos separados, no importa cuántas veces intenté convencerme de que no lo hacía. La verdad era que lo había extrañado y que tenerlo de nuevo en mi cama, sobre mí, debajo de mí… era como regresar a casa.

Anoche hicimos el amor tantas veces como pudimos, las que fueron bastante porque ambos somos jóvenes y estábamos bien cachondos. Algunas veces era él quien estaba arriba y otras era yo… Me follaba como recordaba, tal vez con más ganas. Y yo lo follaba… como siempre lo hacía.

Tan duro y violento que le dejé las marcas de mis dedos en sus caderas. Le dije, mientras lo preparaba, todo lo que deseaba hacerle si tuviéramos el aguante, y cuando entraba en él lo hacía tan duro que estoy seguro que Draco recordaría esa noche cada vez que se moviera.

Y ambos lo amamos. Ambos deseábamos que fuera con brusquedad, que nos dejáramos marcas entre nosotros, con dientes, con dedos, con lo que fuera.

Anoche Draco se quedó en mi cama; en mi casa. No lo dejaré escapar.

H.P.

PD.: Estamos jodidos. En todos los sentidos.


End file.
